So Different, Yet So Alike
by Shining Peridot Moon
Summary: Sesshomaru talks to Sango fter the final battle as Sango is destroyed on the inside. Different, Yet So Alike. Sango x Sesshomaru nonromantic. Slight MirSan, InuKag.


**A/N: I DONOT OWN INUYASHA nor support Sango/Sesshomaru pairings!!! This is juat a short that came to my mind when I was reading one of my many Inuyasha manga's. X3**

**WARNING: **MirSan SessKagura InuKag REALLY SLIGHT SessKik and SessSan

* * *

She was alone.

She was more alone that she'd even been before; as her soul purpouse for living had just been slaughtered, along with her past, right in front of her eyes. Her eyes that had once radiated with warmth and love were now of a souless, empty husk; the eyes that had transferred threatening messages to the monk; lay empty and broken.

Inuyasha, the half demon, had prevailed; and Naraku was dead. Everyone had joined in the final battle to finish off the evil half-demon and seal him away forever in hell. Koga of the Brown Wolf Clan and Ayame of the White Wolf Clan had shown up. As had the whole Inu-tachi and even the elderly Keade had joined in to avenge her sisters death. And has had Sesshomaru, daiyoukai of the west.

But the battle had not been without a price.

Hakuku, Ginta, Jaken, and him...had all perished in the battle. Hakuku had died saving Ayame-chan's life from the miasma; whilst Ginta had sacrificed his life for the little Rin. Jaken, however, had been killed ruthlessly. But the monk, however...his wind tunnel curse had finally caught up to him.

He'd told her that he loved her, and gave her first, and last, kiss from him. Then he'd opened up his cursed hand and sucked in everything in this path; with the kazaana expanding all the while. Finally, Naraku, while shrieking, had been sucked into the void just as the kazaane took over his hand completely, and with a final "I love you, Sango!" He was gone, forever.

Kohaku had been killed after trying to avenge Kagura's, Kikyo's, Kanna's, deaths; but had been killed himself when Naraku had tried to attack Sango. In the end, Inuyasha had dragged Kagome's unconsuis body to Keade's hut while Ayame-chan and Koga headed back to the mountains after burying thier companions.Sesshomaru had picked up the unconsuis Rin with his only arm, had leapt onto Ah-Un's back and was gone soon thereafter.

That is how come she was the Taijiya's village, surveying it sadly. As the last of the taijiya's; she had all the rights to be there. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek as she marched up to her fellow villagers graves with a melacholey aura surrounding her. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Well, Taijiya, what do you plan on doing now?"

"I have not a clue." She replied cooly to the taiyoukai of which she had her back turned to. She didn't care that her back was turned to him. "If you're going to kill me, do it allready."

"Hmph." She could hear him turn away and observe her village.

"We are so much alike." Sango said suddenly, as she heard him stop and scoff.

"We are nothing alike." The taiyoukai scoffed, exiting through the way he came when he was stopped by the sound of her voice yet again.

"Both of us, has lost some one," She began sadly, her eyes half-closed and a faint glimmer in her eye. ", we care for. You did care for both Kagura and Kikyo. Kikyo, out of pity, and Kagura...that is something private through your eyes." She smiled sadly again, and turned and looked at the setting sun. "So alike, yet so different."

"Hmphf." The daiyoukai snorted, marching away in the sunset. "We are nothing alike, human."

She watched him as he dissapeared into the night; his silver hair dispersing into the forest. And she smiled solemly as she thought thier whole conversation over. _'You are wrong, Sesshomaru, we are different, hai; but we are also so alike.'_ She picked up her blade and held it to her throat. _'Maybe, in a different life, and I had not been human or you demon,'_ She held the blade over her heart _', we might've been friends.' _She brought the blade down. _'Miroku...Sessshomaru...'_

Her blood splattered the ground as she collasped beside her fellow villagers as she headed for her brother, father, and finace.

She was no longer alone.

* * *

**A/N: THANK YOU!!! I know that most of you reading this out there must be Inu/San or Sess/San;;but thank you for reading this; now I'd really love to hear what you think! X3**


End file.
